Pokémon Battle Trozei
Pokémon Battle Trozei (Japanese: ポケモンバトルトローゼ Pokémon Battle Trozei), released as Pokémon Link: Battle! in PAL regions, is a puzzle game released for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a successor to Pokémon Trozei!. It was made available on the Nintendo eShop for ¥800 on March 12, 2014 in Japan; for £7.19/€7.99 on March 13, 2014 in Europe; on March 14, 2014 in Australia; and on March 20, 2014 in North America. Download cards have been available for ¥762 in Japan since March 8, 2014, though they did not function until March 12. Gameplay Pokémon Battle Trozei features gameplay very similar to its predecessor but has a few key changes. The most significant change is the addition of battling wild Pokémon. Players must match three or more Pokémon on the bottom screen of the 3DS, called the Trozei Box, in a row to create a Trozei. If a Trozei is made two or more times in a row, a combo will be started. Trozeing four or more Pokémon and then at least three, both Trozeis belonging to the same combo, a Trozei Chance will be initiated, making only two matching Pokémon required to make a Trozei. Clearing the box will count as a Trozei Box clear and will be displayed along with your score at the end of the round. Creating a Trozei will cause the Trozeied Pokémon to go to the top screen. Once the current combo ends, they will then execute a move against the wild Pokémon, reducing its HP. If the combo is started by Trozeiing at least five Pokémon in a straight line, they will do a Scatter Attack, allowing the attack to hit multiple wild Pokémon. A line of six Pokémon will initiate a stronger variant called Double Scatter Attack. All Pokémon will have a singular type, and their attacks will be affected by type matchups. Some Pokémon will have special effects: for example, returns as a wild card and will restore HP to the Trozei Box when Trozeied. In addition, if the same Pokémon is used repeatedly, it will become friendlier towards the player, causing it to deal more damage. The first 718 Pokémon are featured. Wild Pokémon will appear at the top of the Trozei Box, but may move down into the Trozei Box to prevent Trozei from being made. Up to five Pokémon may appear at once. When the wild Pokémon's HP is reduced to zero, it may then be Trozeied. Wild Pokémon that have been Trozeied will be added to the list of available Pokémon for the Trozei Box. Wild Pokémon may attack the player, causing the Trozei Box to lose energy. The Trozei Box's energy is essentially the player's HP, as losing all of the Trozei Box's energy will cause a game over. The game has thirteen zones, of which the first ten make up the main game. The other three zones have special mechanics and are not needed to see the ending credits: Safari Jungle is unlocked after clearing the first four Stages in the first Zone, Renegade Meadow, and hosts a daily changing set of catchable Pokémon, while Island of Haste and Infinite Ruins are unlocked after the end credits and feature sped up gameplay and infinitely continuing Stages respectively. Most Zones have six Stages, though Safari Jungle and Infinite Ruins only have three. Pokémon Battle Trozei allows up to four players to play any of the twelve zones in a cooperative mode. Passing by another Pokémon Battle Trozei player with StreetPass activated will exchange player data between the two games; setting a Favorite Pokémon will share it with the other game. Region Pokémon Battle Trozei takes place on an unnamed island that consists of thirteen zones. Each zone has multiple stages for the player to battle wild Pokémon. The first ten zones make up the main storyline of the game and each consist of six stages, with the last two stages requiring certain conditions to unlock. Zones * Zone 1: Renegade Meadow * Zone 2: Blade-and-Shield Path * Zone 3: Colossal Forest * Zone 4: Sky-High Ruins * Zone 5: Mysterious Fountain * Zone 6: Pitch-Black Cavern * Zone 7: Sacred Plains * Zone 8: Distortion Island * Zone 9: Dragon Hill * Zone 10: Mountain of Order * Zone 11: Safari Jungle * Zone 12: Island of Haste * Zone 13: Infinite Ruins Staff Bugs *When making a match of six at the same time as another match of three or four, the game will sometimes accept the match of three or four and not complete scatter attacks that might otherwise occur with the match of six. This can mess up play on some levels when it occurs by causing certain conditional Pokémon to not be triggered, or to force the player to take attacks that might not otherwise have occurred had the attack been confirmed correctly. Category:Nintendo 3DS games * de:Pokémon Link: Battle! es:Pokémon Link: Battle! fr:Pokémon Link: Battle! it:Pokémon Link: Battle! ja:ポケモンバトルトローゼ zh:宝可梦战斗益智方块